


Thomas Hewitt (Leatherface): "____" Would Include...

by BOOdalinski



Series: Slashers Need Love [2]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Alphabet, Chubby Reader, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOdalinski/pseuds/BOOdalinski
Summary: Want to day dream about your life with this big-hearted man? *Subtly nods head toward the link...*HEADCANONS...Ch 1:NSFW AlphabetCh 2:NSFW (Daddy) Thomas HewittCh 3:Thomas Hewitt with a Plus Sized S/OCh 5:Thomas Hewitt with an S/O of ColorCh 6:Thomas Hewitt's S/O Finding Out He Burned His Baby PicturesCh 9:Thomas and His S/O Raising Their ChildrenQ/A's...Ch 11:Why Thomas Hewitt is Underrated, but AwesomeCh 12:How Educated is Thomas Hewitt?Ch 15:Hewitts' Reaction to Thomas Getting an S/ODRABBLES/IMAGINES...Ch 16:Thomas Hewitt's Reaction to His (Future) S/O Seeing Him Kill for the First TimeCh 18:Thomas' Reaction to His S/O Going Into LaborCh 20:Thomas' Reaction to Your Child Sassing YouAnd More...





	1. NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Quick disclaimer:** (This is for the entire work.) None of the gifs are mine (I got them from a naughty google search). Any art/doodles? Yup, those are mine. Good? Good. Now go explore your Thomas Hewitt attraction!

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Lots of lazy kisses and snuggles. He definitely prefers to simply stay with you about in bed afterwards. Eventually, he’ll have to get up, much to your mutual displeasure—but not without a reluctant grumble.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part and also their partner’s)**

His arms and shoulders are just so muscular. He’s the strongest person you’ve ever met, and the way it contrasts with his gentle personality melts your heart. He also gives the _best_ hugs. Nice and warm, but also deliciously tight—just enough to feel secure.

_He_ prefers your curves. A butcher by trade, he’d simply admire the lovely meat on your bones. He loves laying in your arms, using your thighs or chest as a pillow. He still doesn’t know how something so soft could exist in his harsh world. Nevertheless, he’s thankful.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…I’m a disgusting person)**

His favorite place to come is deep inside where it’ll do the most. Seriously, this guy has a huge breeding kink. Just the idea of seeing you swell with his baby gets him ready for round two. He also has a lot to give…if you catch my meaning.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

He loves it when you play with his hair. Fingers buried in his dark curls? Just give a tug and he’ll go wild, pounding into you even harder.

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

What he has in experience isn’t pleasant. Hoyt’s no doubt tried to ‘man him up’—especially once he saw your budding relationship. Unfortunately, it did more harm than good. Thomas knows the important anatomy and places to touch, but past trauma may make him skittish at first.

Be kind, and he’ll reward you tenfold—because while he may be new to things, Thomas is very perceptive (he had to be with all the bullies around). He’ll quickly learn what makes your toes curl.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

Thomas is a strong man. He loves holding your limp-with-pleasure body up against his as you let him do all the heavy lifting. He’s tall enough that he can easily see your expressions, and knowing he can make you come just from his movements is a major turn on. He’ll just let you lay against his chest as he grips your ass, bouncing you up and down on his cock while he watches you grapple for purchase: one hand in his hair, the other clutching the pillow.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

The strength of his passion leaves you breathless. You can’t be that desirable, can you? To him, you _absolutely_ are. Be prepared for some intense gazes from this guy. He feels _very_ deeply, and when he decides to share those feelings in bed, you may find yourself tearing up from all that love.

If you end up crying, don’t worry. He’ll cry with you, communicating on a level words can’t reach. Just wrap your arms around his neck and let him love you.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Considering the time period Thomas lives in, bellow-the-belt shaving isn’t a likely. Remember the hairy 80’s? I rest my case. Still, if you ask him to do something with his ‘carpet,’ he’d be only too happy to comply.

Either way, once you two start a relationship, he’d make a point of staying extra clean. In his mind, you’re already accepting his face—he’s not gonna push his luck.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

This man takes emotions _very_ seriously. Thomas views sex as a literal expression of love. When you’re intimate, it’s physically _and_ emotionally. He’s baring his soul to you, laying all his cards on the table—and you can feel it.

He’s also incredibly tender whilst in your arms. If he has time to just take it slow and savor you, he will. Loving caresses, and warm kisses are his favorite. You’re just so precious to him, it makes his heart ache.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcannon)**

Since he’s so shy, you’d thought he had zero interest in you. On the contrary, dear one. If you ever wondered what he does down in the basement, pleasuring himself while thinking of you may be one of them. He just never thought you’d want someone like him, so he stuck with daydreaming.

In fact, the first time he masturbated to thoughts of you, he’d been too ashamed to met your gaze. You’d gone over a week thinking he hated you.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

He _really_ enjoys watching you pleasure yourself; especially when he can watch up-close and personal. Just spread your legs and invite him in for a front row seat. Be ready for the moment he snaps. Watching you all hot and aching for him just makes his mouth water. He’ll inevitably want a taste.

He’s also got a HUGE breeding kink. The day you tell him you want his baby will be a marathon-of-sex day. Seriously, he’ll have to carry you downstairs the next morning, since you won’t be able to walk.

Finally, praise is a must with this guy. Just tell him how amazing he feels inside you, and enjoy his deep moan.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Thomas is pretty traditional. Your bedroom is his favorite place. It’s your own private sanctuary within the large Hewitt House. No one comes in uninvited—not even Hoyt. He made the mistake coming in after a single knock, only to interrupt a suddenly _very_ agitated Thomas.

As unstable and mentally disturbed as Hoyt is, he’s still a smart man. Needless to say, when the door is closed, Tommy’s indisposed.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Soft touches, and lingering looks always leave him wanting to scoop you into his arms for some loving. Anything that reminds him you’re his is a major turn on—and if he sees you being possessive of him? Well, at least his aroused growl will be taken as a warning to them. You, on the other hand, will know exactly what he’s thinking.

Going along with his breeding kink, anything that shows him what a wonderful mother you’d make is sure to get him going. This includes caring for injured family members, and overall nurturing behavior. He’ll want to start a family as soon as possible.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Absolutely NO degrading or humiliating language towards this man. He’s been abused to the point of truly believing he’s worthless. Any name-calling or cruelty will just erase all the self-esteem building you’d done.

Also, he’d be uncomfortable with the idea of someone watching. Having sex is a very private thing for this shy man. Do you really want to force him into a vulnerable position? He trusts you. Value that trust, and he will reward you _immensely_.

Overall, don’t make him feel devalued. If you want your Thomas to thrive, _value_ him instead.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

As aforementioned, Thomas’s got a thing for watching. This includes toying with your nether parts and peaking up to see you almost pass out with pleasure. Quite frankly, this guys loves everything about giving you oral. Up close and tasting distance? _Check_. Seeing you graphically orgasm? _Check_. Possibly getting his hair tugged? _Check, check, check_.

As for receiving, again: he loves watching you. This cannot be stressed enough. Your presence is a daily miracle to him. If you decide you want to give him head, he will think he’s dreaming.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

It really depends on the mood. Sometimes, this sweetheart will give himself to you with a level of tenderness that could make you cry. Other times, he needs to feel in control. He’ll take you from behind, forcing moan after moan from your lips. As a general rule, though, he likes to change it up. Sex with him can sometimes feel like a buffet of pleasure. Expect different paces, positions, and even places (if you’re in the basement) when you’re with him.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinion on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

While he definitely prefers proper sex, Thomas is _all_ for quickies. Are the others gone visiting another relative? If he finds you in the kitchen, hips swaying to the radio, he’ll take you then-and-there. He’ll even stay to help you with whatever task he’d interrupted. He also loves when you to come downstairs for a naughty work break.

Overall, he just loves spending time with you. Since he’s so touch starved, (and your soft skin is so inviting) the close proximity is bound to lead into sexual places.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Not only is he eager to please, Thomas is undeniably curious. He’s willing to try anything with a bit of coaxing. Just make sure he knows it’s safe, and you want it.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Thomas is used to working long, hard days under the hot Texan sun. His entire lifestyle is physically demanding; resulting in an impressive amount of stamina. You were shocked the first time you saw him running so easily with that heavy chainsaw. All this raw strength is _very much_ appreciated in the bedroom. He can go multiple rounds before tapping out.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

While he doesn’t have any, he’d be more than willing to try some out—especially on you. He’ll never forget the first time you’d tried using a vibrator in bed (confiscated from a victim before they’d had the chance to try it out). You’d writhed so hard, he thought he’d have to tie you down. (Which he later did, of course). Not to mention that he’d been able to feel the vibrations on his cock whilst inside you.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

While he does tease you, it’s out of a need for reassurance more than anything. He’s not used to having sexual power. Each time he turns you on is still a surprise to him. This is partly because he still thinks you’re too good for him.

Still, Thomas is nothing if not fair. You want to tease him? Go for it. If it goes too far, he’ll just scoop you up and carry you off for a quickie. Most likely, though, he’ll let the tension build between you over the day. Not only is it a fun way to play with each other, but the combination of your arousal and attentions are major confidence boosters.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

He’s not loud (being the shy, silent type), but rather, _expressive_. If you do something he likes, you’ll know right away. Stroke his cock just right? He’ll let his head fall back with a pleased groan, either fisting his hands or reaching up to cup your cheek. (He just loves touching you). Caution: you may become addicted to causing his moans.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcannon for the character of your choice)**

As you will quickly discover, Thomas is a very curious individual. One of his favorite things is to bring you new items for you to identify. You’re just so much smarter than him (or so he says, but you know he’s much smarter than he believes). Your position as strange-item-expert has lead to a cornucopia of memorable events. Finding a record player with Beatles albums ended with the whole family dancing together—even Uncle Monty joined in by spinning himself in circles. The day he brought you a dildo, however, was easily the most mortifying moment of your life.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Have you seen this man? He’s a walking mountain of muscle. He’s just above average length, but THICK. Perfect for filling you up so there’s nothing between you and him.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Once you start, it’s hard to stop. Thomas is a man of habit. He prefers to live in a comfortable flow, so if he gets used to having sex on a regular basis, he’ll want you daily—likely more.

Since he craves familiarity (less chaos, less stress), the two of you will likely develop a loose routine to ensure your mutual needs are looked after. Morning sex, work, dinner, snuggles, then nighttime lovemaking.

**Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Following asleep after sex is one of his favorite ways to end the day. He loves pulling you close and feeling your little hands stroke his chest and neck. He’ll keep giving you lingering kisses as you both drift off to sleep.

Expect another round sometime in the night, since he’s definitely going to be dreaming of you.


	2. NSFW (Daddy) Thomas Hewitt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went with literal daddy (as in you had his baby)…if y’all want a DD/LG post, let me know! See the end for request notes!

While you’re pregnant:

  * **Mirrors.** He loves, LOVES taking you in front of the mirror. He’s so strong, he’ll just lift you from behind and pound into you, watching his cock surge in and out. Of course, this’ll also turn _you_ on–as Thomas has a _gorgeous_ cock. (*Mouth waters*) I could go into great detail on the beauty of that man’s body.
  * **When in Rome…** You’re in the land of the Texas Lone Ranger. Riding him is a must. When you’re pregnant, though, you’d understandably feel a bit insecure. Don’t worry, sugar, Thomas’ll show you have much you turn him on. Whenever your cuddling turns from light kissing into something more, he’ll get that predatory look in his eyes. Grinning like a fox, he’ll pull you atop him, caressing your hips and sides. God, he just loves looking at you. If you’re still shy, he’d thrust up against you, skillfully grinding your cores together. How can you resist that? (Answer: you can’t.)
  * **Your sexual activity level would increase.** Between your hormones, and his breeding kink, the house would be filled with crackling sexual tension. Suddenly need him in the middle of the day? He’ll lift you onto his work bench, smothering you with kisses. Do you like his cock, darlin’? Oh, you’re moaning for him. He’ll make your toes curl, thighs squeezing around him as he holds you tight. Who’s baby were you carrying? _His_ baby. He’d given you that baby. You’re _his_. (And he’s _all_ yours.)
  * **He’d have a thirst only you can quench.** Now, we all know Thomas is a _very_ generous lover. When you’re pregnant, his charitable nature would morph into pure animalistic need. God, he needs to taste you. He needs to _touch_ you. He’d casually finger you under the table, then brazenly lick your juices as though he had fine sugar on his fingertips–all while maintaining heated eye contact. Needless to say, you’d be trembling with need. If you’re brave enough to steal a glance at his lap, you’ll find he’s in a mutual condition. And when you’re in the privacy of your bedroom? He’ll give a teasing, low growl–grinning as he corrals you onto the bed. Just let him take care of you, darlin’. Hands easing up your inner thighs, he’ll kneel between your legs and let his mouth take it from there. (*Faints.*)



After the baby’s born:

  * **Extreme self-imposed sexual frustration.** Oh, he’ll want you. What’s worse, you’ll want him, too. Still, he can’t–not until you’re fully recovered. It’ll get to the point where ambush comes into play. Finding him in the basement, you’d pull all the stops, begging for him in your sexiest voice. When he _finally_ snaps, it’ll be with an anguished groan. _Fuck!_ You know just how to drive him wild. 
  * **Lactation kink.** As mentioned in a previous post, Thomas has a weakness for all things pregnancy and breeding related. Whenever visitors are over, he always aches with pride at seeing you leave the room to breast-feed your baby. It’s like a giant billboard reminding everyone that you’d had his child. Since his sex drive is run by emotions, he’d be sure to make sweet love to you that evening.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous:** _Hey! NSFW daddy!Thomas? I know Myers is doing something like this with Bubba, but he acts different and is a completely different timeline. If not, that’s cool! love your writing!_
> 
> Thank you so much for the request! I honestly thought you guys hated my NSFW stuff, (and was too afraid to post anything…) so that’s why this took so long. I hope this is what you had in mind? If not, feel free to send me a message saying what you’d meant. Either way, I love the idea of Thomas as a parent–he’s arguably the best father material out of the slashers. Also, you’re super sweet! The praise made my day.


	3. Thomas Hewitt with a Plus-Sized S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishing there was a Thomas Hewitt (Leatherface) with a(n) ( _adjective/noun_ ) Reader? It may already exist. _"Gasp! But how can this be, Boo?"_ Allow me to not-so-subtly direct you to my Tumblr [Masterlist](https://boodalinski.tumblr.com/masterlist).

_Yeeeessssss. Tommy like-y very much-y!_

  * **Thomas would LOVE your curves.** If you’re plus-sized, he’d be even more attracted to you. He’d also have no idea what to do with his suddenly overwhelming lust. The few times you’d accidentally bump into him would fill his mind with images of having all those curves pressed against him. 
  * **He’d be protective of you.** Anyone who’s plus-sized will agree: fat-shaming is _real_. The first person to try this in front of Thomas, however, would serve as an example to the rest. _No one_ bullies you. I repeat: NO ONE.
  * **He’d be protective of your curves.** What do you mean you feel ugly? Wait–a diet? No! He’d vehemently champion on behalf of your pudge. Why would you ever want to get rid of your curves? If you did, what would he have to hold onto at night? You’re his personal teddy bear! 
  * **He’d be understanding.** Sometimes being overweight can be hard–especially when you’ve been taught to hate what you see. Whenever you’re upset, Thomas would be there. Are you crying? He’d probably cry too. He loves you so much. Knowing you hate your body would break his heart. 
  * **He’d feel better about his face.** Not for the reason you’re thinking! Seeing how insecure you feel about your weight would help him accept that maybe you really _do_ like his face. After all, you may think your body is ugly, but he _adores_ it.
  * **He’d like to nibble on your neck and thighs.** Thomas has a thing for your neck. Sometimes, he’ll just bury his face against the crook of your shoulder and growl, making you giggle. Your thighs are another favorite place. Do you have any idea how good it feels having those soft limbs wrapped around him? Better yet, when they’re quivering on either side of his face? Your softness brings out a purely animal side of Thomas.
  * **Your hips are irresistible.** Seriously, your glorious _derrière_ is so alluring. Are you making the bed? Sorting some boxes? Anything that involves you bending over will result in Thomas taking you from behind. Your butt so full and ripe; the sight of it makes his mouth water. He’d _need_ a taste.
  * **He’d spank you.** Thomas is a switcher, so he’s got some dominant traits. While this would predominantly occur in the bedroom, he’d also give playful pats around the house. He just loves making you squeak, a blush flooding your face.
  * **He’s still going to carry you around.** Your weight is irrelevant. Remember: this man can easily carry _extremely_ heavy objects. He doesn’t even break a sweat when you’re in his arms. Just relax and let him nuzzle against your hair.
  * **He’d be rougher in bed.** Having meat on your bones means you’re made of sterner stuff. He wouldn’t be as afraid of hurting you. He’d also love taking you in front of the mirror–just so he can watch your curves jiggle with each harsh thrust.
  * **Sometimes, he’d be extra-gentle.** While he does enjoy it rough at times, your soft padding would make him want to simply sink deep inside you and never let go. You’re softer than the softest cloud. He didn’t know anything could feel so good. He’d take things slow and sensual, making it last for a _**long**_ time.



BONUS:

  * **Being plus-sized is probably what saved your life.** Luda Mae _knows_ how Sloane (Thomas’ birth mother) was treated. You’re not like those uncaring people. You know what it’s like to be ridiculed just because of the way you look.
  * **Luda Mae would be very supportive.** If y’all didn’t notice in the films, Luda Mae has a tiny amount of pudge. Also, she truly cares more about what’s in a person’s heart. She’d always call you ‘darling,’ and ‘honey.’ You’re ‘sweet as pie.’ Whenever you feel down, she’d remind you of _‘them classic paintings, the one’s with them nude goddesses. They got lots of curves, ya know.’_




	4. Thomas Hewitt with a Squeamish S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Anonymous:** _Thomas Hewitt with a squeamish s/o? Like they pale over the sight of anything that’s more than minor gore._

  * **He’d make sure to clean up in the basement before coming upstairs.** The last thing he wants is to cause you discomfort–even more so if the actual sight of him is to blame. He’s a self-conscious man, so he’d always present himself whichever way you prefer.
  * **Luda Mae (and family) would warn you whenever there was a messy kill.** Mainly because Thomas would insist she keep you distracted. He doesn’t want you to see bisected bodies. Since you’re sensitive to overt goriness, he knows you’re susceptible to nightmares. Whenever you toss and turn, making frightened whimpers, it breaks his heart. Sometimes he wonders if you ever fear _him_ in your dreams. 
  * **He would _not_ tolerate Hoyt’s attempts to ‘toughen you up’.** Thomas knew you still had nightmares from when you first joined the family. He didn’t need Hoyt stirring things up. Whenever Hoyt would try to lure you into ‘desensitizing’ situations, Thomas would immediately storm forward and lead you away. After getting you some sweet tea, he’d sit with you–making sure you’re alright. (Expect hugs and top-of-the-head kisses.)
  * **No basement for you!** Seriously, Thomas would already be a bit uncomfortable at first, (there are a lot of sharp objects and dangerous areas…he’s not Jason-level paranoid, but he’d still be unable to focus on work, instead watching to make sure you stayed safe). When Hoyt first goaded you down the stairs, Thomas had immediately stopped what he was doing and strode across the room. You hadn’t even made it two-thirds of the way down before Thomas was there to escort you upstairs.
  * **He’d have genuine fears of scaring you away.** What if one day you saw more than you could handle? Would you view him as a monster? The first time he kills in front of you would be a nightmare for him. He’d refuse to face you, unable to bear the sight of fear in your eyes. As bothered as you’d be by the blood and gore, you’d ignore it and pull him around to face you. You could never fear him. He was the sweetest man you knew. Besides, he’d been protecting you–saving your life. 
  * **He’d feel normal around you.** When one is constantly surrounded by blood and death, it’s easy to become desensitized. While your squeamishness would cause some issues (changes would need to be made), it would also remind the Hewitts of a past time of normalcy. He’d remember that it’s okay to feel conflicted and even guilty about what he’s doing. He can be sensitive without looking like a ‘wimp’.
  * **Respect and Pride.** Let’s be honest, if you’re squeamish but still willing to stay with the Hewitts, you’d be forcing yourself to overcome your issues. This would not only earn you massive respect from Hoyt and Monty, but also a deep sense of pride from Luda Mae and Thomas. They all know how hard it is to overcome one’s fears regarding their mode of nourishment. Luda Mae especially would be sympathetic. 
  * **Back to Basics.** Remember the glorious mask he wore in TCM: The Beginning? The one that only covers the bottom half of his face? Well, it’d get a reprisal. After all, wearing human faces for a mask is about as gory as it gets. 




	5. Thomas Hewitt with an S/O of Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous:** Hey, I don’t mean to gush_ 💦 _but I’ve been obsessing over your blog ever since I discovered it through the slasher tags. You’re seriously awesome!!! I’ve been in love with Thomas Hewitt since “The Beginning” and I’m seriously glad I found someone who’s just as obsessed lol. Anyways, this isn’t necessarily a request. Just a question. Wanted to know your opinion basically: Would Thomas date or consider a person of color (like a Latina or A.A.) as an S/O?_
> 
> _I know his family a little *racist* so….?_
> 
> But of course, he would! Thomas cares about the character of a person, not their appearance.

##  **Quick Overview…**

  * **Thomas:** Zero difference in how he’d treat you. Seriously, you are his favorite person in the entire world.
  * **Luda Mae:** Would gush over you because you’re Thomas’ s/o (at last!), you’re sophisticated and exotic, and you’re her newest baby. Prepare to be mothered.
  * **Monty:** He’d make racist slurs under his breath…that is until the others catch him. If Thomas is the first to hear it, Monty will find himself missing two wheels.
  * **Hoyt:** He doesn’t care one way or the other. As long as you’re not one of them hippie draft dodgers. Over time, he’d begrudgingly give his respect, seeing you as an extension of his relationship with Thomas–becoming an uncle figure.



**● Prepare to educate them… _a lot_.** _Do ‘your people’ drink sweet tea?_ Oh, Luda Mae can’t wait to have little _‘mixed’_ babies running around! Don’t even get me started on the _‘chocolate’_ or _‘cinnamon’_ skin references. On the bright side, Luda Mae would be quick to change, showering you in apologies upon each ‘that’s-actually-racist’ lesson.

> **Note:** If you speak another language, the ‘In this house, we speak American’ line may be used. Seeing how it affects you, Thomas would come to your immediate defense.

****●** Knowing a second language = fancy.** Luda Mae would proudly parade you before the family. “Oh, how you met Y/N? Y/N, what was that phrase you’d taught me again? _Hola. Me llamo Luda Mae Hewitt_ , right?” She’d make everyone jealous were her soon-to-be bilingual ways.

 ** **●** Luda Mae would gush over you.** Firstly, your skin is gorgeous and she’d marvel at how young you look. Let’s be honest, white people age horribly compared to other ethnicities. It’s just true. We wrinkle like a melon in the sun. Secondly, your hair is amazing and if it’s long enough, she _will_ be braiding it. lf it’s not? Mandatory hair day. Welcome to the Hewitt Hair Salon. Hear we shampoo your hair for free and gossip about Thomas!

> **Note:** This is probably how you’d find out about those [burnt baby pictures](https://boodalinski.tumblr.com/post/184559326090/thomas-hewitts-so-finding-out-he-burned-his-baby)…

****●** If you have any family recipes, use them.** This goes for any ethnicity, but the idea of Mexican hot chocolate? _Yesssss_. It would equal _immediate_ acceptance from the Hewitt clan. 

****●** They’d be extra protective of you.** Your newly woke family wouldn’t tolerate racist remarks from anyone–not even other family members. 

> **Note:** Prepare yourself for those awkward ‘white people ranting about your struggle’ moments. I’d say it won’t be painful to witness…but you’ll be cringing.

****● Overall, t** hey’d treat you like any other family member.** Remember, Hoyt was in the Korean War. By that time, the military had started to integrate. 

> To be honest, if he’s racist, it’d be against Koreans. (I love you guys, I swear!) Many POW’s of Japan in WWII hated the Japanese until their death, saying they couldn’t forgive them. Hoyt is likely the same.
> 
> If you’re Asian, Hoyt would try to show you how horrible your culture is. He’d pull a classic ‘my way of life is better than yours’ move. Over time, however, he’d slowly start to see things from your perspective and learn to appreciate, then accept, Asian culture. Simply put, you being with Thomas would result in inadvertent exposure therapy.


	6. Thomas Hewitt Having a Lactation Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Which of the characters you write for would have a lactation kink?

Thomas Hewitt. Hands down. Firstly, because it goes along with having a breeding kink. (Also Yautja, but that’s for another post.)

 **Thing to remember:** Thomas’ sexual desires are driven by his emotions. Sex, to him, is a way of showing his love. (See the NSFW Alphabet for a deeper look.)

  * **Thomas is _all_ about putting his baby in you.** When your breast start to swell, then leak? Cue the waves of love. You’d wanted _his_ baby. _His!_ And now your body was telling the whole world. After the baby’s born, the sight of you breast feeding would inspire a multitude of emotions. Protectiveness, love, adoration–not to mention a healthy dose of pride. This was his family. _His_ flesh and blood. You’d helped him realize his deepest desires. Not only that, but you’d wanted it as much as him. You really did love him. You really, truly did.
  * **He’s really into pleasing his partner.** Breasts sensitive? He’ll be the perfect combination of gentle and teasing, making your eyes roll back in your head as you grip his hair. (And as mentioned in the _NSFW Alphabet_ , he’s got a thing for having his hair pulled.) Does it feel good to have him palming your breasts with his large, calloused hands? One massage coming up! He loves watching you loose all thought as he holds you close.
  * **He gets exclusive access.** Apart from women, he’s the only one who understands the intimate details. No man can touch–no one but himself. After all, he’d been the one to make your body this way. As a result, if he wants to play with your breasts or taste your milk, he can. In his mind, it’s another way of claiming you–all while you’ve claimed him.
  * **It’s the ultimate happy ending.** No one thought he’d find someone to love. Now look at him. You in his arms every night, the sound of your baby’s laughter during the day… He’ll wish he could show all those bullies how wrong they’d been. Sometimes he still has difficulty accepting just how much you’ve changed his life.
  * **It’s a reminder of the happiness you’ve given to him.** Knitting baby clothes with Luda Mae? Thomas will be right there, leaning back with an arm around you as he relaxes after a hard day. Seeing your hands craft little booties is a tiny detail that makes it all real. You’d really fallen in love, gotten married–were really having a baby together. He’ll set aside his drink, and lean forward to caress your stomach, kissing your cheek. Tying back to lactation, whenever he can coax your milk out, it’s another detail. This isn’t a dream. You’re really here with him. 
  * **He loves ALL of you.** Different people react differently to lactation. While some find it hot as the Sahara in June, others…are less enthusiastic. The first time your breasts leaked during _intimate relations_ , you’d been horrified. _Oh God, don’t look!_ You’d hunched away, vainly trying to hide to from him. Already insecure about the changes to your body, you couldn’t bear the thought of Thomas rejecting you. To your surprise, he’d been confused, then _AROUSED_. Forcing your arms to the sides, he’d stared at your moistened shirtfront with an unreadable expression. _Thomas? What…_ Without warning, he immediately dipped down to suckle your nipple. His hands slid to your front, cupping you as he gave a low growl. It’s rumbled vibrations made your chest tingle. 




	7. Thomas Hewitt and S/O Raising Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Okay, so I’m a huge sucker for Thomas Hewitt. Like my favorite version of Leatherface ever. Anyways I was wondering do you have any head-canons for Thomas Hewitt and his s/o raising their children?

  * **Hewitt House would be _much_ cleaner. **Childproofing is standard. But what happens when your curious toddler learns how to open doors? Thankfully, the horrifying premonitions began _before_ any babies were born–giving you both ample time to remove all corpse-bits from the premises.
  * **Tying his hair back.** Thankfully, Thomas can pull it off. If you’ve ever been within reaching-distance of young children, you know what I’m talking about. Grabby. So… _so_ …GRABBY. 
  * **Thomas would wear his original mask.** Your children would simply be too young to recognize him with someone else’s face. Just imagine: a hulking stranger trying to lift _you_. 



> **Note:** They _will_ defend their father’s honor if they ever catch you kissing a masked-Thomas. _“You’re only s’posed to kiss Daddy!”_ They’d wail, Ned dragging you away as Rosie mauls Thomas’ shins in hopes of wounding the villainous usurper.

  * **He’d be your enforcer.** While you’d take on the more disciplinarian role (after all, Thomas is an incredibly laid-back man. He’ll let your children get away with anything. All they have to do is give a pout and he crumbles), he’ll always have your back. 



> In fact, he’s secretly thankful you’re able to stand up to your little hellions. He can’t stand being the bad guy. This way, you’re a united front.

  * **Your combined parenting style would be that of acceptance and guidance.** ‘Odd’ interests? As long as it’s not harming anyone, you’d both embrace your child for who they are.
  * **You’d probably move into a smaller house.** While both of you love living in the Hewitt House, exposing a small child to such violence would bother you.
  * **Thomas carousels.** Your children love it when Thomas lifts them high above his head, spinning around–just as much as you enjoy watching them. Once he notices you, don’t be surprised when he lifts you into his arms, cradling you bridal style and doing the same. (All while he smothers you in kisses–much to your children’s chorus of ‘Ewwwww!’)
  * **Bedtime stories.** You and your children would pile atop Thomas as you read them their favorite bedtime story. While Thomas isn’t the best reader, he’d still contribute by giving dramatic reactions–making each story exciting. 



> “And we did not like it–not like it one bit,” you said, turning the page. “And then something went BUMP!” Thomas bounced Ned, making the toddler squeal in excitement. “How that bump made us jump!”

  * ******Thomas carrying your children to their rooms whenever they fall asleep****.** There’s something heartwarming about watching Thomas scoop up your children, carrying them both upstairs. Rosie would snore against his neck, sleepily clutching the loose fabric of his shirt. You’d follow behind, pulling aside the covers for Thomas to gently deposit them into their beds. 
  * **Thomas would become more vocal.** While you’ve always tried not to push him, your children wouldn’t know better; craving their father’s voice. Hearing him hum during thunderstorms as your children huddle between you would be common. He’d also laugh more. (But can you blame him? Your children would be too adorable.)
  * **Playing games.** They’d chase Thomas around the house and yard. Thomas, to his credit, would act dramatically frightened–always letting them catch him. Wrangling the poor man to the dirt, they’d then use him for climbing. _(Piggyback rides are the standard mode of victory lap transportation.)_




	8. S/O Finding Out He Burned His Baby Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *A thousand slaps*

“Wait…what? _No_.” You stared at Luda Mae in horror. No. He wouldn’t do that. Thomas wouldn’t be so…so…

“It was just after he’d been rejected for the Army,” she explained. “If I’d known what he was up to, I’d ‘ave stopped him myself.”

“There aren’t _any_ pictures? None?”

Luda Mae shifted to scan the room. “Well… I may have tucked a few away…”

  * **Making Hoyt watch him whilst you and Luda Mae search the house.** There has to be at least _one_ surviving picture. When Luda Mae mentions having tucked some away with the other family albums, you’d be determined to find them. Not trusting Thomas, you’d have Hoyt warn you if he even shifts too much on the couch. 
  * **Being legitimately indignant.** How dare he deprive you of infant Thomas adorableness? Alright, so he hadn’t known he’d ever find love…but still! Couldn’t he have buried them instead? 
  * **Crying if you find any pictures.** You’d had a vague, abstract image of a young Thomas; but to see those big soulful eyes looking away in shame? Tiny hands clasped nervously in an all-too-familiar mannerism? Prepare for some _intense_ protectiveness. Unable to claw your way into the past to comfort the little boy in the photo, you’d throw yourself into Thomas’ dumbfounded arms. He’d be at a total loss, awkwardly patting your back and comforting you as you sob for little him. 



> _“You were so little! How could anyone have ever done such things to you? I love you so much, Thomas!”_ He’d try to reassure you that he’s fine now–after all, he’d found you. Still, you’d need a few minutes to collect yourself.

  * **Smothering him in kisses.** _Without_ his mask. Even if you don’t find any pictures, you’d make it your renewed mission to prove how much you love his face. _“Honestly, you silly man, when are you going to accept that I absolutely adore you as you are.”_ You wouldn’t change a single hair on his head. 



* * *

##  **_BONUS:_ **

  * **Agreeing with Luda Mae.** He was a beautiful baby. While Thomas (and Hoyt) would grow uncomfortable, it wouldn’t stop you and Luda Mae from gushing over Thomas’ photos.
  * **Seeing Hoyt’s baby pictures.** And teasing him mercilessly. Finally! You had ammunition against the man! _“Don’t make me bring out your bath time pictures!”_




	9. Q/A - Why Thomas is My Favorite Leatherface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Which version of Leatherface do you like best?

**Thomas Brown Hewitt**. Basically, the entire Hewitt family is my favorite. Why? I do realize he’s not the standard favorite, but he seems to be the most realistic version of Leatherface. This has more to do with how he’s portrayed and what his family is like as opposed to how he acts, dresses, etc. (Please look below for an embarrassingly in-depth reasoning…)

##  **WARNING: Spoilers!**

> _“He ain’t retarded. He’s misunderstood.”_ \- Charlie (TCM: The Beginning)
> 
> _“You don’t like playing with me anymore because I’m a p*ssy. That’s what you said. Well, my nephew Tommy ain’t no p*ssy. Maybe you want to play with him for a little while.”_ \- Hoyt (TCM: The Beginning)
> 
> _“He knows better than to be messing around here. Everyone around here knows that… Poor sweet boy. He always keeps to himself. Skin disease. He was just a little boy when it started.”_ \- Henrietta (TCM 2003)

This version of Leatherface answered some deep questions:

 ** ** **●**** Human survival.** Most people don’t realize this, but cannibalism is much more common than we like to believe. During times of famine, it’s almost guaranteed that cannibalism will occur somewhere at least once. It’s like people stranded at sea who have to eat a dead passenger. Basic human survival. It’s implied that the Hewitts weren’t violent people by nature. The sheriff trusted Charlie to help bring Thomas in, and if you watch the unrated version, the other Hewitts are genuinely shocked by the turn in Charlie/Hoyt’s character.

 ** ** **●**** Psychological Foundations.** Charlie was a POW. This makes so much sense. I have a relative that was a prisoner of war in Japan during WII, and it does scar you. Especially (as Hoyt points out) when there weren’t laws to protect POW’s. Forced cannibalism is a very realistic, and likely, occurrence. Remember: many times, people don’t see their captured enemy as human. If nothing else, check out the Stanley Prison Experiments to see how jailer-prisoner dynamics can mess with normally peaceful people’s behavior.

As seen in the unrated version, he seems to coerce the leery family members into eating the stew. (Which makes Luda Mae’s bad mood in the gas station scene turn from grumpy-old-lady to someone carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.)

 ** ** **●**** Charlie to Hoyt.** Honestly, I _really_ get the sense that Charlie never told his family what happened in Korea. This would explain the sudden shift from a compliant citizen, to sheriff-murdering cannibal. He’s likely got PTSD and has been more or less hiding it. (As evidenced in the unrated version by Luda Mae, and Monty’s shared look and clear shock. So we know he’s not acting normally.) Due to the trauma of his time as a POW, he seems to completely switch off his humanity. He’s prepared to do whatever it takes to make sure his family survives. Distancing himself (turning to Hoyt) is likely his way to disassociate. His entire personality shifts into an alter ego. (Heck, even the way he moves changes).

 ** ** **●**** Family Dynamics.** Firstly, in this version, Leatherface’s family is _much_ less abusive toward him. In fact, it was local _bullies_ that caused Thomas’ self-image issues, not his family. (Whereas Bubba clearly fears his family, seeming to live in a constant state of stress). In TCM: The Beginning (Unrated Version), the main focus was on the family. Seeing their motivations and honest struggle makes them more sympathetic. They’re a family unit, depending on each other to survive. What’s more, they act like a family. Granted, they’re a messed-up family, but you get the sense that they genuinely want the best for each other.

 ** **●** The Product of Bullying.** Thomas really is the product of bullying. Just…everything about him screams ‘abused’. He’s wary to a heartbreaking degree, and if you’ve never noticed his forearms, go rewatch TCM: The Beginning. He has numerous self-harm scars. This version of Leatherface wears human-faces because he hates his appearance. He doesn’t want anyone to see him. ( _Call back to the picture of him as a little boy with a hand blocking his face from the picture_.) When he’s _hand_ -measuring the gorgeous Matt Bomer’s face, then his own, you can _feel_ how much he wants to be normal.

_Non-Movie Reasons:_

******●**** I can’t resist the mask.** Okay, not an actual character-development related point, but _seriously_ … His eyes are so telling. You can see when stuff bothers him, and that emotive tell humanizes him. (I just wanna hug him!!!!) 

******●**** Also, that body…** Seriously, last point (anyone who read to the end should leave a comment or send me a ‘Slasher x requester: Match Up’ request!) Thomas is still afraid of people, but in an emotional sense. He knows he’s big. He uses his physicality multiple times in the movies, so he’s well aware of his strength. ( _He broke a biker’s arm with his bare hand!_ )


	10. Q/A - Why Thomas is Underrated, But Awesome

  * **He was _meant_ to have depth.** In an interview with Gunnar Hansen (Leatherface from the original _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ ), , it’s revealed that " _...in a way, there is nothing behind the mask._ " Instead of wearing the mask to hide, Bubba's reasoning, " _according to Tobe and Kim, was that the mask really determined his personality. Who he wanted to be that day determined what mask he put on. So, when the Cook comes home, with Sally, Leatherface is wearing the "Old Lady" mask and his wearing an apron and carrying a wooden spoon, he wants to be domestic, helpful in the kitchen. At dinner he wears a different face -- the "Pretty Woman," which has make up. Behind the mask, really, Leatherface was very simple -- he killed anything that came along, he obeyed his brothers, he loved his Grandpa. He was frightening, because whatever was behind the mask was not discoverable by the audience. He was always a mystery._ " Beneath the mask, there’s nothing–-making him " _completely under the control of his family. He'll do whatever they tell him to do. He's a little bit afraid of them._ " (That’s what makes him so scary.) Thomas, while still heavily influenced, seems to have a level of purpose in his actions. He's never caught off guard by his actions, already aware of what he's doing in the moment.
  * **Andrew Bryniarski.** Also known as the actor who played Thomas Brown Hewitt in Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003), and Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, he notoriously took the role very seriously. Coming from a wrestling background, most of those working with him liked to talk about how physical he is on set. He truly became Leatherface. As a result, the man we see on screen is _real_. He’s a real person with a rich interior world. Other cast members continuously mentioned that once he put on the mask, Andrew was gone. It was just Leatherface. The man wasn’t acting…he simply _was_. 
  * **Thomas is important.** He’s the only one that knows how to properly butcher meat. He’s also the strongest member of the family. In a strange way, Thomas reminds me of a twisted King Arthur. He’s the protecter of the Hewitt clan, even though he’s also the most emotionally vulnerable.
  * **He doesn’t misuse his strength.** Pretty simple, but true nonetheless. We all know those characters–the ones that use their strength to muscle a favorable outcome. Thomas knows he’s strong…but he never seems to abuse that. Does he use his (literal) strengths to his advantage? Of course. Does he become a bully? No. Also, he’s not frightening to those in his family. They don’t have to worry about getting him ‘too riled up’.
  * **He has incredible self-control.** Just look at all the things he’s either done, or refrained from doing. He’s constantly at war with his emotions. Unlike ‘Junior’ in Texas Chainsaw Massacre: III, Thomas never lashes out. (Whereas ‘Junior’ straight-up forces someone’s hand into the fire because they messed with his stuff.) Simply put: you can _completely_ rely on Thomas if needed. He’s accountable.
  * **Personal Theory: Thomas can speak.** I choose to believe that he says one word in TCM: The Beginning. The ‘Get Out of Here you dumb animal!’ scene? The first times I watched it, I completely thought he’d said ‘No.’ It’s under his breath, and more to himself…and maybe it’s just me…



Going along with that…

  * **He gets offended.** That ‘dumb animal’ comment _really_ pissed off Thomas. The way he stops mid-swing, turning to the assistant? His entire body is screaming, “ _Big_ mistake.” He approaches the man slowly, cleaver shaking. That’s the body language of a man who’s thinking about _finally_ giving in and fighting back.
  * **He’s adopted.** Just imagine the day he found this out. I know it may seem like a minor detail, but for childhood bullies, this would be yet another weapon against Thomas. While adoption is more normalized in today’s society, back then was a different story. He’d have been teased for being unwanted. (And if Sloane had been unmarried, they’d have talked about his mother being a whore–getting what she ‘deserved.’)
  * **He’s the most realistic Leatherface.** Check out the previous chapter for a more in-depth explanation.
  * **He’s _so_ tired.** While the other version of Leatherface show the effects of constant strain through a mental lens, Thomas outwardly reflects his mental strain. At the end of TCM: The Beginning, he’s exhausted after the car crash. It’s realistic. After all, he’s been stabbed in the shoulder/back, resulting in a massive adrenaline rush. Ever had one of those? Once you come down, all you want to do is sleep. He goes from easily running with the chainsaw, to being heavily weighed down by its mass, almost dragging it along the ground.
  * **He’s selfless.** Ever notice something that Thomas never does? He never seeks praise. While I love Bubba, he’s often seen trying to get approval from his family. Thomas, however, simply does what’s needed doing. Simply put: he’s a hard worker.
  * **He wants love.** Anyone notice his gasp when he finds the engagement ring in Kemper’s pocket? Then again when he sees Erin (whilst wearing Kemper’s face)? As mentioned in a previous post, Thomas is _not_ stupid. He understands the implications.
  * **He’s strong.** Not just physically. Thomas has incredible will power. Remember in _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ (2003) when he trips and the chainsaw cuts into his leg? Did y’all see how deep it went? _At least_ an inch. Still, he doesn’t stop there. He kept going. Then his flipping _arm’s_ cut off, and he’s _still_ standing at the end of the movie. It takes a tough individual to stay that dedicated. (Also all while he’s the only one actually hunting her down.)
  * **He’s independent.** So it took me a while to notice something–or rather notice what wasn’t there at all. In the original, Leatherface has help. Someone gets loose? There are always other male (and sometimes female) family members there to aid his search. Thomas Hewitt, however, is literally the only able-bodied family member. Everyone else is physically unfit for a fight (for various reasons). The entire setup has him playing a one-man-band act.




	11. Q/A - How Educated is Thomas Hewitt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: How educated do you think Tommy is? He must’ve been in elementary school between the 40s & 50s in a rural area so it probably wasn’t the best. Did he receive a secondary education and what about the bullying? That might’ve also had negative effects on his ability to learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I need to add a WARNING for this one because Thomas’ childhood has a specific traumatic event which shaped him. It involves blood, so if you’re squeamish…well, idk what you’re doing in the slasher fandom, but just a warning anyway.

Okay, I need to add a **WARNING** for this one because Thomas’ childhood has a specific traumatic event that shaped him. It involves blood, so if you’re squeamish…well, I don’t know what you’re doing in the slasher fandom, but just a warning anyway.

##  **_How much did the bullying effect Thomas?_ **

Okay, so if you watch the title sequence of _TCM: The Beginning (Unrated Version)_ , you’ll realize that the bullying had a **_MASSIVE_** longterm impact on Thomas. I literally **cannot** stress that enough.

As a child. **Warning, this the part I mentioned above.** Still with me? Okay, so at _some_ point between the ages of six and nine, Thomas essentially took a carving knife to his face. Yeah. Again, **warning** , it gets worse…

It’s _heavily_ implied that he straight-up tried to carve off his own cheek and mouth area–which is where the diseased skin is. Blood is shown dripping on the ground, and then his entire lower face is wrapped in bandages. Charlie assures Thomas that he “don’t gotta be pretty to work at the slaughterhouse,” so we know Thomas already cared about his face at a young age. It’s likely he felt frustrated over his condition, and the little boy thought that cutting away the diseased skin might cure him.

Now, not only would this have been physically traumatic, but just imagine his family’s reaction when they saw what he’d done. The kind of humiliation he’d have felt clearly stayed with him into adulthood (he’s so, so, _**so**_ skittish).

He’s never mentioned in school after that. From what I can gather, this event is what resulted in him leaving school and going to work at the slaughterhouse. I’m guessing this was due to the infamous bullying he’d endured–which is also why people probably called him a freak. (To this day, there is a very strong stigma attached to self-harm, and it was _horrible_ back then. You literally _would_ be seen as a freak).

##  _**Did this affect his learning?** _

**YES.** Firstly, this would have affected his speech. Having a cleft lip (which he does) often causes speech problems, so there’s that. Couple it with being bullied and he’d likely develop a stammer or stutter. But there’s another huge factor I didn’t realize until looking into the matter: **It would be _excruciatingly_ painful to eat, let alone speak during the healing process.** They didn’t have the same easy access to pain medication that we do today. He likely felt _everything_. So imagine a child of 6-9 years of age being unable to speak. His speech development’s going to be stunted. He likely got used to remaining silent during the weeks/months he was injured and it became a habit.

##  **_How intelligent is Thomas?_ **

Honestly, I **don’t** think he’s mentally disabled. Do I think he suffers from mental illness? Yes. But then, the longterm damages of abuse are often manifested as such. Still, in terms of him being ‘retarded,’ the time period really matters here. During this time, homosexuality was considered a mental illness–stemming from a diseased, stunted mind–and we know _that’s_ not true. The same blatant misconceptions were made about self-harm.


	12. Q/A - Does Thomas Hewitt Speak?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> house-roderick said: Oh my god, after reading your post about Thomas, I had to rewatch TCM: The Beginning to catch the moment you pointed out, and I agree with you that he said "No" because at first, I was kind of doubtful, but then I notice how heavy his breathing is throughout his interactions with others, but in that scene, it pitched upwards at the end. Andrew has this surfer dude accent, which explains the pitching of his breathing if he has an accent, which means he likely muttered "no" sorry for the ramble!

**YEEESSSS!!!!!!** Omg, finally! All this time, I’ve been like “Nah, you’re just hearing it.” But seriously? I can _completely_ see Andrew going off-script. (I’m so tempted to do a post about all the ways Andrew became the best Leatherface…because there are some scenes where the co-stars AREN’T acting.) 

Also, in the chapter _How Educated is Thomas Hewitt?_ I talked about the fact that Thomas’ speech development was heavily impacted by a certain traumatic event (which I also talked about in said post). 

_I_ personally think that Thomas can speak if he wants to, but due to serious self-esteem issues prefers to stay silent. If he talks it would be more of a soft mumble; but if he really can’t communicate something non-verbally, he’d use his voice. (Unlike Jason, Thomas would be shy about writing.)

* * *

> **house-roderick** said: Also, sorry to bother you again, but I just wanted to know if you find the scene from TCM: The Beginning as funny as I did, when Thomas caught Matt’s character and threw him on the table, who tried getting up but was choke hold by Thomas a moment later, where Matt proceeded to make the funniest face ever while Thomas looked down at him in an amused way, before knocking him unconscious with one punch. I always laugh and rewind every time I see that part!

Not gonna lie, I think it’s sooo attractive, too. Like Thomas is _so_ strong. Matt Bomer would give most men a serious fight. But Thomas? Nope. He just grabs poor Matt by the neck, tilts his head to the side as Matt squirms, then punches him hard enough to knock him out. I also love the fact that it directly follows the line, _“You don’t like playing with me anymore because I’m a p*ssy. That’s what you said. Well, my nephew Tommy ain’t no p*ssy. Maybe you want to play with him for a little while.”_ It’s like that scene (and the following biker, breaks-arm-with-bare-hand scene) cements the fact that Thomas is not a man with which one fucks.

(Okay, I’m kind of tempted to go through and say my favorite scenes from the movie now…)


	13. Q/A - Thomas Hewitt's Favorite Foods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: You got any HC's about what foods Thomas likes? I had this mental image of him enjoying chocolate milk and it made me wonder what you’d think 😄

  * **YES. The Nestle kind.** That actually totally fits him! I suspect Luda Mae would’ve given him the old-fashioned chocolate syrup in milk version when he was still healing ( _see the Thomas’ childhood post if confused_ ). It’s a special treat that he still loves as an adult. He’d probably make it for his children, too. 
  * **Meat.** I think he’d probably prefer chicken to beef, but if he’s having steak, he’d want it well-done. The blood would just remind him of work, and the chewiness would hurt his jaw. Overall, he probably forces himself not to think about what he’s eating. 
  * **Stew.** He likes Luda Mae’s stew. It was all he ate when he was injured, and it’s a comfort food.
  * **Deserts.** Also, Luda Mae makes the best apple pie. Hoyt and Monty are constantly trying to steal a bite before it’s cooled, resulting in her putting Thomas on guard duty.
  * **Drinks.** Thomas doesn’t drink–he simply can’t stand the taste. Plus, he’s seen the affect it has on people. He loves lemonade, though, as well as sweet tea. If you’re his s/o, you’d get in the habit of bringing him a glass or two during the day. (For which he would give you a ‘thank you’ kiss. Said kiss would sometimes lead to kinky basement/dungeon sex…especially when you’re early in your relationship.)




	14. Q/A - Hewitts' Reaction to Thomas Getting an S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Not sure if you’re accepting headcanon requests but how do you think Monty and Hoyt would react to the loner of the family aka Thomas getting an s.o. and they’re single

##  _Hoyt Hewitt_

****●** He’d be jealous of Thomas’ sex life.** Not for the reasons you might think. Remember that Hoyt’s habitual line during a sexual assault is “I love you.” A part of Charlie is still there. He wants a partner. _(This part is buried deep, deep down. Seeing you with Thomas would bring it closer to the surface.)_ Still, would he try anything with you? No. He respects Thomas too much for that. (He also doesn’t want to get pummeled to death.)

 ** ** **●**** He wouldn’t be as bad as expected.** Remember, Charlie (which transfers to Hoyt) seems to genuinely care about Thomas. Realistically, he’s a father figure for Thomas. So would he harass his you? No. He’d treat you like any other member of the family. In fact, there’s a chance he’d take you under his wing–seeing you as an extension of Thomas.

> **Note:** Hoyt’s still going to be raunchy and gruff. But are you all that surprised? In any case, he’d keep his hands to himself. If anything, he’ll just be…embarrassingly inappropriate. (Praising Thomas for making you scream, telling him he sure knows how to fuck, etc.)

********●****** He’d have more sex.** (Likely louder, as well.) The walls of the Hewitt House are thin. Hearing sex noises leads to horniness…which leads to Hoyt being a disgusting rapist. 

##  _Uncle Monty_

> WARNING: _This section talks about sexual assault and harassment. Seriously, I’m so sorry for the mental images this may inspire…_

********●****** Monty would be the issue.** Like Hoyt, he’d be jealous of Thomas’ sex life. _Unlike_ Hoyt, however, he’d try to get with you. 

  * **If you’re wearing a dress, expect him to lift your skirts with his cane.** He’d do this whenever you’re bent over, as well–likely licking his lips. (Thankfully, Thomas would catch him doing this and it’d be the end of it.)
  * **He’d roll his chair right behind you so that you trip and fall into his lap.** He’d then try to keep you there for as long as physically possible, groaning at the feel of you squirming against his… _areas_. (I’m so sorry.) He’d also sniff your hair and (possibly) grope your front as he ‘helps’ you.



******●**** Monty would be a full-on pervert about it.** Remember him in _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ (2003)? He’s…grabby. Would he try to molest you? Yes. I have zero doubts about that. As for when Thomas comes inches from beating the pulp out of him, Monty would act like a petulant child. I’m talking slurs and complaints about ‘how come he gets an s/o?’

> **Note:** I talk more about Monty’s overall behavior in [Hoyt’s Reasoning Behind the Amputation Scene](https://boodalinski.tumblr.com/post/181763956320/i-totally-agree-with-you-i-love-how-well-rounded).

********●****** He’d purposefully interrupt sex.** “Well, I thought I saw someone…You better go check to make sure.” Expect him to call Thomas whenever you’re having sex. Once Thomas is out looking for a non-existent intruder, he’ll try to grope you.

##  _Henrietta_

> WARNING: _This section talks about rape._

**● She’d potentially be the most jealous.** Now hear me out. I have a theory–an ungrounded one at that–about her and Thomas. I wouldn’t be surprised if she secretly has feelings for him. Maybe not genuine ones, but she’d _definitely_ be jealous once he has children. 

> **Note:** This would lead her to see Thomas as ‘the one that got away’. How much would this affect the way she acts toward you? It honestly depends on her plans for the future. Would she want to trick Thomas into fathering a child with her? Would she want to seduce him away from you so they can make their own family? Or would she pine for what could have been?

****●** The Wildstorm Comics.** In the Wildstorm Comics, _Texas Chainsaw Massacre #1_ , there’s a scene where she drugs and rapes an FBI agent in order to have a child. I’d bet a lot of money that if she’d thought Thomas willing, she’d have tried having him father her children.

> **Note:** It should be taken into account, however, that the Wildstorm comics as a whole take an exaggerated tone, making the characters more sinister than the films. Still, the idea of her doing this doesn’t come out of nowhere. After all, this is the same woman who stole a child (and most likely killed its parents).

******●**** Luckily, family ties may act as a preventative.** Does she esteem loyalty as highly as the Hewitt’s? If so, she’d never entertain thoughts of harming you. Instead, she’d just want to have her _own_ child that much more. (Possibly leading her to commit rape, or simply asking Hoyt or Monty to impregnate her.)

  * Probably Hoyt. He’s better father material and overall just a better pick.




	15. His (Future) S/O Seeing Him Kill for the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Hewitt’s Reaction to His (Future) S/O Seeing Him Kill for the First Time…

As Thomas approached, you could only stare at him. He was covered in blood, anointed like some primordial warrior. _All that strength, yet he’s never hurt me_. He’d always been so painfully gentle, winning your heart piece by piece until he had it completely. 

Your heart ached. _Beautiful, beautiful man_. And he wanted _you_.

You stared at each other, neither speaking. 

_Don’t fear me_. It was a prayer to whatever powers might listen. The thought of you running… He silently willed you to stay, to not be afraid of the monster in front of you. _I would_ never _hurt you_. As if you’d believe him, he wanted to scoff. 

He supposed it was fitting that you see him like this. Now you would know the truth. He wasn’t some peaceful person—no honest labor with honest rewards. You’d called him kind. _Are these the actions of a kind man?_ His hands twitched, uncomfortably saturated in cooling blood. It was sticky—clinging to him—reminding him who he was. 

Tainted–and now you could see it, too.

Your eyes roamed over him as you took in the blood and gore. Never had he been so afraid. _Don’t fear me. Please, God, do anything, just don’t fear me._

“Here, lean down,” you murmured, stepping closer. 

He did, tensing when you used your sleeve to clean the blood from his face. His brows drew together. _Y/N…_ He fought back tears, closing his eyes with a steadying breath. You were like a drug. You were everything. And, God, what would he do without you?

“Is any of this blood from you?” You peaked up at him.

 _No_ , he shook his head. 

“Good.” 

His eyes opened. He tilted his head, regarding you. Had you… _worried_ for him? _Don’t be stupid_ , his mind hissed. Still…

He grasped your wrist, gently stopping you. Your eyes shot to his before darting away. Yes. You… _had_. 

He lifted his hand to your cheek. _The blood_ , he remembered, stilling an inch away. At the pause, you glanced back. 

_To hell with it_. Giving into temptation, he cupped your cheek. He couldn’t hide—not anymore. 

Time seemed to stop as, slowly, your lips lifted into a tender smile. Eyes closing, you leaned into his touch.

Yes, he thought. You’re everything.


	16. Thomas Giving His Pregnant S/O a Foot Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being pregnant and Leatherface giving you a foot massage…

The two of you sat on the couch, your feet in his lap. He’d urged you back against a stack of pillows, and now your eyes were closed as you enjoyed a soothing foot massage. His hands were calloused, but big and warm—perfect against your normally cold toes. 

A few moments passed as you listened to his deep, muffled breathing.

“Mmm,” you sighed as his thumbs pressed into a sweet spot. “That feels really good.” In answer, he gave a light squeeze, making you grin.

The baby chose that moment to swipe its foot against your belly, seeming to demand its own foot rub. Opening your eyes, you chuckled, placing a hand over your abdomen. 

Thomas’ head turned to you and he caressed your knee. 

“The baby wanted to show off their own feet,” you informed him. He gave your foot a squeeze, meeting your gaze.


	17. Thomas' Reaction to His S/O Going into Labor

Your words cut off as a sudden gush of liquid spilled down your legs. You stepped back, looking down at yourself. You looked to Luda Mae with wide eyes and held your stomach. 

“Well, that answers that question,” Luda Mae remarked. She moved to pull out a kitchen chair. “Here now, you sit down and I’ll go get Tommy.”

“No!”

Luda Mae stopped, turning to look at you in surprise.

“I-I don’t want him to worry. I’d rather surprise him when it’s all over.”

The older woman’s lips pressed together. “If that’s what you want…” she allowed. “I’ve got no trouble with that.” She returned to your side. “Come on, then, we best get you upstairs while the two of us can manage it.”

You nodded and slowly rose from the chair. Luda Mae held your arm, supporting you as another contraction hit. With a hiss, you hunched over to plant a palm atop the table. “There we go, just breath now.” You felt Luda Mae rub soothing circles against your back. After several moments, the pain mercifully ended. You straightened enough to stand from the table, still slightly slumped over.

“I changed my mind. I want Tommy.” You whimpered the last.

“Do you really?”

You whimpered and shook your head. “No, but I’m scared.”

“Well, the choice is up to you. Either way, you’re gonna be having a baby.”

After a pause, you continued toward the stairs. You wanted Thomas, but you didn’t want him to see you in pain. You were strong. _Stubborn, too_ , your inner self muttered. Yes, but that stubbornness was what would get you through the next hours. Still…

“Maybe just tell him that I’m gonna be having the baby,” you tried. “Just…you know, casual-like.” There. That way if he wanted to come and support you, you could still keep your toughened pride. “But not _too_ casual,” you added fearfully.

Luda Mae huffed and pursed her lips. Still, after giving you a meaningful look, she did as asked. “Thank you,” you feebly called. You heard the basement door open, then close as Luda Mae went to deliver the message. 

Another contraction hit and you leaned your forearms against the wall. You closed your eyes, hanging your head as you released a slow breath. Seconds ticked by as you waited. Every inch of your lower body started to ache; and God, you wanted to lay down. It _hurt_.

You dimly noted the sound of heavy footsteps rushing up the basement stairs. The door opened and Luda Mae’s voice filtered through the air. “Now Tommy, there’s no need to worry. And take off that apron!”


	18. Thomas Taking Care of You After Giving Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Hewitt (and Family) Taking Care of His S/O After Giving Birth…

Thomas sat in the chair, simply watching you sleep. His head was tilted slightly to the side, legs sprawled before him. You were so beautiful. The mother of his child. 

Footsteps approached and he glanced to the door as it opened. Luda Mae peeked her head in. “Still asleep?” she whispered. He nodded. She gave a nod of her own and silently stepped into the room, carrying with her a fresh set of linens. “I just come up to change out her underthings.”

Thomas gripped the armrests, tensing to stand, but she waved him off. “No, no, you stay right where you are. This’ll only take a minute. ‘Sides, I’ve a feeling she’d rather you not see certain parts of her at the moment. Some men don’t handle the sight too well.”

Her end comment made his eyes flare. She huffed. “Oh, now, there’s no need to get all upset. She’s fine. She’s just…more than a little sore. You’re already so protective of her, you’d probably never touch her again.” She lifted her brows and wagged a finger. “And let me tell you, that wouldn’t do. That baby’s gonna need little brothers and sisters to run ‘round with. Not to mention women have needs, just the same as men.”


	19. Thomas’ Reaction to Your Child Sassing You

“Are you sassing me?” He giggled, babbling louder. 

“You better not be sassing me, young man. I am your mother.” 

“Ba-ba-ga-baba-ga!”

You gasped, placing a hand to your heart. “Ned Hewitt, where on _earth_ did you learn such language?”

“Ga-ba-gaga!” 

Your jaw dropped. After a moment, you shook your head sadly. “All I can say, young man, is shame. Shame on you for having _such_ a potty mouth—and at your age…”

You heard a deep chuckle and turned to find Thomas leaning against the doorframe. 

“Do you see this?” You asked. “ _Your son_ is sassing me— _blatantly_ sassing me.” Thomas grinned, resulting in mock-indignation. “Oh, don’t you laugh, Mr. Un-Abused. I know for a _fact_ that he didn’t get it from me. I _never_ sass.”

At that, he lifted a brow.

“I rest my case, you wicked man.”


	20. Luda Mae Getting Your Son to Eat His Veggies

“Here comes the airplane,” Luda Mae cooed, swirling the spoon around as—much to her frustration—Ned accepted the mouthful without fuss. You scowled. How was she doing it? You leaned forward, watching closely as she repeated the process. 

After several successful landings, enough was enough. “ _How_ exactly are you so good at this? He never wants to eat his veggies.” 

Luda Mae chuckled. “Oh, if you think that, you wouldn’t believe what I had to go through with Charlie.”

“Really?” Your eyes narrowed. So he’d _always_ been ornery… 

Collecting another spoonful of mashed pies, she nodded. “He never wanted to eat. Pickiest eater I’d ever seen.” As if on cue, Ned ate another spoonful. 

You gave a huff. Honestly—was he _trying_ to make you feel bad? 

Another bite. _Alright, so maybe he is_ … Still, you were determined. Leaning forward, you studied her technique. 

She laughed. “It just takes practice, darlin’. Don’t worry, you’ll learn soon enough.”

“By the time I do, Ned’ll probably be able to feed himself,” you grumbled.

Just then, you heard Thomas’ footsteps. You twisted around, not even waiting for him to fully enter the kitchen before asking, “Did you know she could get Ned to eat this well?”

He froze mid-stride. Gaze flitting to Ned, his lips twitched at the sight of his son’s face coated with pea-green. Looking back to you, he shrugged.

 _“Last bite,”_ Luda Mae said, making a grand show with the spoon. Ned’s eyes followed the utensil. Once his lips parted, she moved in for the final strike. 

“A shrug? That’s it?” He pulled out the chair beside you, slumping into it with a tired groan—causing the old wood to creak. 

_“Good job! You ate all your veggies!”_

“What?” You gasped, looking to your son. How could he? Your own flesh and blood? Groaning, you dropped your head to the table, making Ned giggle. There. Let the universe know you gave up. Thomas’ hand rubbed comforting circles along you back. 

“It’s no good,” you told him with dramatic misery. “He’s defeated me.” 

Thomas tucked your hair behind your ear, attempting to draw your gaze. You peered at him. “How?” You asked, waving to _Luda Mae: Baby Whisperer_. He grinned, giving a helpless shrug.

“Mamma Mae, have mercy. _How?_ ” you beseeched. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise. Just tell me your secret.”

“Just takes practice, honey,” she said, giving your hand a motherly pat.

Your lips parted as you simply stared at her. With a miserable groan, you dropped your head back into a defeated sulk. “I give up.”

Shaking his head, Thomas leaned in to give you a kiss. God, you were so adorable sometimes. Hearing your stomach growl, he stood, moving to fix the two of you a late lunch. 

By the time he set the plate before you, you’d already fallen asleep.

“Why don’t I watch Ned tonight? You’re both lookin’ like you haven’t slept in ages.”

Thomas turned to her. Was she sure? Luda Mae smiled, patting his arm. “Go on upstairs, a nap’ll do you some good.”


	21. Art - Sitting on Thomas Hewitt's Lap

So…sitting on Thomas’ lap sounds really fun…

Whenever you find him during the day for a quickie, this is his preferred method of foreplay. It’s rather effective. He can hike up your dress, pull down your underclothes, and finger you–all while you squeeze your legs around his thigh. Once he deems you sufficiently aroused (dripping), he’ll simply bend you over the nearby table. 

The sound of him unbuckling his belt always make you quiver. You know what’s next. Still, feeling his slick head prodding your folds is torment. You want him inside you, dammit! 

_Thrust._

Good thing the basement’s relatively soundproof…


	22. Art - S/O Convincing Him to Have More Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Hewitt’s S/O Convincing Him to Have More Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a preview. My computer is being wonky, but here’s a draft of a doodle-comic I’m making…


	23. Thomas Hewitt with an Urban S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Anonymous:** Can I request headcanons for Thomas with an s/o Who’s a city kid and knows nothing about rural living or culture and still speak in city slang?_

**● What are these words you keep using?** Honestly, he’d have no idea what you’re talking about half of the time. Does he mind? Nope. Not at all. So what if he can’t follow your tirade–the fact that you _want_ to talk to him is more than enough.

 ** **●** He’d be your teacher.** Would Luda Mae be a shameless matchmaker? Of course. She’d purposefully ask you to do things you’ve never done. _Y/N, have you ever driven stick? No? Well, you’re about to learn._ *Calls Thomas from the basement.* The first time Thomas shows you how to do something, he’d be blushing up a storm, his hands shaking in terror.

 ** **●** He’d tease you.** Slow down, silly! If you’re from the North and traveled down South, you’ve probably noticed the difference in speech. Thomas wouldn’t say anything; he’d just lift a hand and give an exaggerated deep breath, making you grin as you roll your eyes.

 ** ** **●**** Luda Mae would ‘adopt’ you.** Seeing your surprise when it comes to her Southern hospitality, she’d immediately want to bring you into the family. Prepare for a new set of clothes, a feast of her best recipes, and–of course–your very first taste of moonshine.

> **Note:** Contrary to popular belief, moonshine is fine to drink if made by an experienced moonshiner. During Prohibition, however, drinking moonshine was synonymous with suicide. This was due to the Government’s anti-bootlegging decision to [denature, or _poison_ , industrial alcohol](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftime.com%2F3665643%2Fdeadly-drinking%2F&t=NzA0ZTNhMWY3MTA2NDRkZWFkNTRmODQ5YjBlZGQ1OGFjYmIwMDcxYSxvdnh0ZUNQbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGlJuJVYChbPJBRKVe4LElg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fboodalinski.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187216609090%2Fthomas-hewitt-with-an-urban-so&m=1) such as methanol (wood alcohol) which was used to make moonshine. The ‘[poison hooch](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.atlasobscura.com%2Farticles%2Fpoison-alcohol-prohibition&t=N2ExYjJiZWE5MzBkMjI2MTQ1Y2Q1ZGU0NWY1NWVlMGM0YWU3ZTUxNyxvdnh0ZUNQbw%3D%3D&b=t%3AGlJuJVYChbPJBRKVe4LElg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fboodalinski.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187216609090%2Fthomas-hewitt-with-an-urban-so&m=1)’ caused severe maladies ranging from blindness to death.

**● He’d save you from Hoyt and Monty.** Move one of Monty’s cars? There you’d be, dashing back and forth as you simultaneously push and course correct the rusty pickup. Upon seeing this, Thomas would scowl in confusion. _What on earth–?_ The sight of a snickering Monty covertly watching would make things abundantly clear. _Oh, poor Y/N…_ Shaking his head, he’d jog forward to save you from your kind-hearted self. _The truck still runs, darlin’._

> **Note:** Don’t worry. Thomas will make sure to ‘accidentally’ bend one of Monty’s wheels–effectively throwing off his ability to steer. When you see it, you’d beam at your new hero.

****●** He’d show you around.** Ever walked through the forest, pace lazy as you enjoy the breeze? How about stargazing? Thomas has a favorite clearing deep in the forest. Bringing a blanket to lay on, you’d both stretch out side-by-side as you watch the twinkling lights. Over time, you’d lay closer and closer until one night, you’d have your first kiss. (There’s a strong chance there’d be _other_ firsts there, as well.)


End file.
